Confessions
by Vindexian
Summary: ... Or how Yang forced the Newspaper Trio to confess their rather obvious love to each other. Relationship prequel to Summer Maiden.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, party people! Names Jessica! And I'm back with our next one-shot... Now, I'm going to be honest with you all, the votes were phenomenal. Better than the last 14 votes from last time. We had more than double with 30 Unique Voters with (what I hope you all did) two votes per person this time. We had Yellow M &Ms with 3 votes, Bee's Schnees with 4 votes (which honestly surprised me), Cat Fight and Nordic Rush with 7 votes each, and White Chocolate Rose and Red Hot Kitty Peppers with 8 votes each. Now, I know you are all wondering, wait a moment, you're missing two pairings,to which I say, you're right. The last two pairings were Newspaper (Blake x Ruby x Weiss) and what I named Snowflakes in the Sun (Weiss x Yang x Winter)... Which both had 9 votes each... Yes, there was a tie... I did say that the winner of the poll would be the one that I do next... And both did win... So I guess I'm doing both then?**

 **So I figured I'd do Newspaper first, since I actually have the theme for this one all set out. Vin said that if this was the one won, I should do this one as a prequel to Summer Maiden, showing how Yang set up our Trio. So, I'm going to do just that! Let's get to reading.**

* * *

Yang Xiao Long just about had enough.

She had enough of the prolonged glances, the longing eyes, and the tension that surround the other members of her team. It was getting to the point that she had to go to the gym to go take a shower to take off the flames had spawned on her whenever she was in the same room as her teammates. At that point, she had just about enough.

She busted into her room with blood red eyes, slamming the door against the wall so hard, there was an indentation against the wall. Her teammates jumped back at the sudden intrusion as the watched the blonde enter the room with a clear look of anger.

"That is IT!" Yang shouted as she glared at the three. "I am SICK and TIRED of you three and you not talking about it!"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Weiss said a little angrily, but that was just the tipping point.

Yang didn't say anything but she calmly walked to the bathroom door and opened it full. Then, she made her way to the closest person that which happened to be Ruby. She gripped Ruby by the front of her vest, and tossed her into the bathroom.

"YANG, WHY?!" Ruby shouted as she hit the bathroom floor with a mild thud. She sat up a bit dazed, but that didn't last long.

"YOU BRUTE!" Weiss shouted as she soon flew into the bathroom and landed straight on Ruby, causing the both of them to land with a thud back onto the ground. They both looked at each other, before they both looked away in embarrassment. They tried to move off each other, only for another repeat.

"YOU FIEND!" Blake cried as she landed right onto of them.

They all blushed as they realized the position they were in, which was Weiss being sandwiched in between Blake and Ruby. They got off eachother, and looked to the blonde that tossed them in the bathroom, only to see her close the door, and lock it from the outside.

"YANG XIAO LONG, LET US OUT RIGHT NOW!" Weiss shouted as she got up and pounded on the door.

"Not until you all confess!" They heard the blonde say as all of them froze a bit. "I don't care if you talk it out, make out, or even fuck on the bathroom floor. At this point, I DON'T EVEN CARE! Everyone is sick and tired of you all and your feelings. Even JAUNE is starting to be a bit annoyed by it. So, you're staying in there until you confess. Don't think I won't know if you do, I will know."

They heard a door open from beyond their door.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few errands to run." She stated as the three of them panicked a bit, I'll be back by 10 p.m."

"But it's 4:37!" Ruby cried, but her sister didn't listen as the door to exit their dorm was slammed shut. "Yang!"

There was no answer as all three of them all turned to look at each other, before they turned away with a slight blush.

"So... What do you think she meant..?" Blake asked, though she fully knew what the blonde was implying... 'Was I really that obvious?'

"I don't know..." Ruby lied as she pressed her fingers together... 'Why Yang, WHY?'

"The brute probably thought this was funny..." Weiss lied... 'How... How did she..?'

"Soooo... We wait?" Ruby said as the others nodded.

* * *

It had been... Actually, they didn't know how long it had been. The only indication that it was past 6:00 was that the sun had already set and the light from outside stopped. Luckily, the switch for the bathroom was in the inside of the bathroom, so they were able to turn on the lights.

But as the minutes and hours passed, so did the tension. Blake was twitching her ears behind her head as she tried to avoid looking at the two girls, Ruby was recounting the tiles that were on the wall for the sixtieth time as she laid on the floor, and Weiss was taking inventory very slowly in an attempt to avoid eye contact. Eventually, Ruby was the first one to break.

"I can't take it anymore." Ruby said as she sat up, startling the other girls. "I need to get this off my chest or it will kill me!"

"What's wrong Ruby?" Blake said a bit nervous as Ruby turned to look at the both of them, before signing.

"I... I like both of you. A lot. And I don't mean like as a friend..." Ruby admitted as she blushed heavily. "And... I can't choose between you two... I care about you two too much."

The others blushed as they listened to her confession. Blake was the next.

"I.. Care about both of you as well." She admitted as she held her arm. "I can't choose between the two of you either."

Weiss looked at the two of them, blush heavy on her face. If the two of them could easily, through some 'help' by Yang, confess, then she could too.

"'Ve, also had feelings for the two of you." Weiss said, continuing the love confession.

"So... We can't choose between between any one of us, can we?" Ruby asked as both of them shook her head. "Then... Can we give us a shot? All of us?"

The monochrome pair looked at each other, before they simultaneously nodded.

"I'd like that." Weiss said with a smile.

"It does seem like the best choice." Blake said sharing her grin.

Ruby smiled back as they heard a ruckus from behind the bathroom door.

"Fucking finally!" A voice all three of them knew said as all their eyes widened. "It's been bloody 4 HOURS since I've locked you three in there. I was about ready to open the door and tell it all to you straight." The door swung open to reveal a smiling Yang just beyond it. "Im sorry about tossing you three in here, but I'll be honest with you. You three were worse about this than Jaune was with Pyrrha. HE even realized you all loved each other, and he didn't figure out Pyrrha liked him until he heard about it indirectly from Nora!"

All three of her teammates blushed.

"We weren't that bad..." Ruby pouted, as Yang shook her head.

"No, you were worse." Yang said as she chuckled. "Come on, I don't know about you, but I'm starving, I missed dinner because I was making sure you all confessed. Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

 **Jessica's Box of Author's Notes**

 **...**

 **This officially is one of the shortest stories that I have written... And I'm not happy about it. *Sigh* Well, it's the best that I could come up with, so I'll leave it at that.**

 **Now, concerning the next poll... It won't be up until a day or two after the second winner of this poll. The reason why is because I only got two bloody request for a Hero x Villain Pairing, and one was already a part of the poll. So, please! Send me a pairing consistent of a hero and a villain. My only request is that it's not a Man x Man pairing. Not because I'm homosexual, I'm bisexual myself, and Vin's asexual. It's just that we have no real experience to write a MxM pairing. If you really want one of those, I'll just change one of the genders of the pair to make it easier for myself. Sorry, but, I'm just not that good at it. Anyways, the poll choices for the next one are simple:**

 **Roman Candle (Yang x Roman) Gangster AU**

 **Decindergarted (Pyrrha x Cinder) Princess/Assassin AU**

 **Familiar (Blake x Cinder) Teacher!Blake Student!Cinder**

 **Strawberry Shortcake (Neo x Ruby) Ice Cream Parlor Meeting**

 **Baked Alaska (Yang x Neo) Fugitive AU**

 **Left is the pairing name, () are the cha rafters in the pairing, and the right is the theme of the story. All of the themes that I just showed you are what I made up. If you want a specific theme, I'll add it to it so long as it's not canon related. However, if I feel that it's too good to pass up, I will take it.**

 **As always, I will not do a smut/sex scene. If you would like to do that, PM me or Vin, and we'll talk about it.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Jessica**


	2. The Story Behind Confessions and AN

**Alright, story time!**

 **Now, Jessica's getting some complaints about Yang being very OoC, being short compared to other stories. So, I'll just explain real quick the story behind it.**

 **Alright, the story here actually somewhat represents me and Jess during our college years. Jessica was about 21, I was just coming up to that age in a few months. I don't remember much about my time in college very specifically, but out of all the memories I made there, one stood out the most, and that was the inspiration about this.**

 **Now, here's the deal, we lived in a three person dorm. It was me, Jess, and a woman we'll just call Ella. Ella and Jessica were, in simple terms, head over heels for each other. And it was obvious... Painstakingly obvious. Jess is very outgoing, will openly flirt with anyone she likes, and if it gets to the point, she will try to give them a kiss on the lips. I speak from personal experience, considering that she once did this to me. As you may have guessed, it didn't really work out, but she moved on. But when it came to Ella, she completely shut down. Very outgoing turned into longing glances off a distance, flirting turned to blushing when it came to small touches, etc. And Ella was doing the exact same thing.**

 **Now, I am a very reasonable man, and it was a little amusing seeing Ella with a huge crush... But then I remind myself that I actually LIVE with these two, so it follows me home. And at home, it was worse! I can't get into the specifics, but I do know that they couldn't stand in the same room without me in it to at least break the awkwardness.**

 **It got so bad to the point that I just about had enough. So, I basically did what Yang did and trucked them both somehow into the bathroom and locked it from the outside. I actually needed to switch the knobs on both sides to complete this, but hey, a little work for a big gain. I basically locked them in there and told them to straight it out, because until they do, I'm leaving them locked in there. Unlike Yang, I actually left, because I needed to do some errands. But when I came back I wished that I did, and not for the reasons that the next sentence may suggest.**

 **When I came back 2 hours later, I opened the bathroom door to see if they made up... And found out they made more than that. Let's just say, clothes were scattered, hairs were in disarray, and I never have since then seen Jess blush so much.**

 **I think what I did there was blink twice and told them three things: get dressed, if they're going to do that again, do it in the bed farthest from mine, and about god damn time, before I closed the door.**

 **So Jess took that experience there and somewhat warped it to fit what happened with us. Basically, from what I gathered, I'm Yang, in this scenario, while Ella is Weiss and Blake, and Jess is Ruby. So, she decided to rewrite her little experience, take out the smut, adjust the characters a bit, and viola. 'Confession' is born.**

 **Also, as a side note, I'll be taking down the reading story. Not because lack of views, which it did lack, but someone over in AO3 (Archive of Our Own) contacted me and asked if it was ok for him/her to do a 'Reading/Watching Summer Maiden' Fic. I was spectacle about it, considering updates are infrequent, but (s)he seemed adamant in trying it, so I'll allow it. Don't know much on the details, but it sounds to me he wants to include RWBY, JNPR, Qrow, Tai and Lilith. I'd keep an eye out for that.**

 **See ya around,**

 **Vindex**


End file.
